


Five Times Tang Yi’s Anniversary Date Plans Go Horribly Wrong and One Time It Doesn’t

by Carey_Miller



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Cute, Double Picnic Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack | Fang Liang Dian is a little shit, M/M, Park date, aka Tang Yi plans a cute af date but jack and zhao zi crash it, aka aka 5 times things go wrong and 1 time it doesn’t, cute and innocent Zhao Zi, date, doesn’t really have fluff ish but I tried so hard okay, pouty and cute (and sorta spoiled) Shao Fei, proposal, take a shot of water every time Shao Fei pouts, unfortunate and unlucky Tang Yi, you’ll be hydrated af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carey_Miller/pseuds/Carey_Miller
Summary: Sure, Tang Yi isn’t the romantic type, but when it comes to his fucking adorable boyfriend of two years, he’ll do anything to make their anniversary picnic date pefect.(Yet Jack and Zhao Zi seems to have other ideas...)AKA:Tang Yi: I’m going on a date with Shao Fei, don’t interrupt meJack: I think the fuck not





	Five Times Tang Yi’s Anniversary Date Plans Go Horribly Wrong and One Time It Doesn’t

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy shit is for the History 3 Trapped Fanfic Fanart Collection ‘FluffyFiesta’! 
> 
> I took this from my tumblr but
> 
> Me writing angst: 864,805 words  
Me writing fluff: 0 words
> 
> I think I just really like making characters suffer, if you see my DEH account (Evelyn_Harrison) it’s literally just angst (with some expections lmao)
> 
> So this is a big challenge! To have no angst (or sex jokes LMAO) is like putting a gun to my head and telling me to write something soft. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Edit: I forgot to post this on the correct date, it originally showed Sep 3rd but that’s when I started the fic... haha oops  
(I finished this on Sep 30th)

Not to brag, but Tang Yi has been planning this perfect date for the past month. He’s made so many plans, sacrificed so much of his sleep time to finish all of his stupid paperwork and work for the Hsin-Tien Group. He would not let all of his hard work go to waste...

Jack and Zhao Zi seems to have different plans, however.

It all started on the day of the perfect date, their anniversary. Tang Yi woke up fairly early, and beside him was his boyfriend of two years just inches away, curled up against him, a soft smile on his face. The sunlight peaked out from the thin clear curtains, falling onto Shao Fei and making Tang Yi catch his breath; his boyfriend was absolutely beautiful. An angel in front of him, so pure that Tang Yi couldn’t believe that he existed, that this moment was really happening.

Reaching for his phone on the nightstand, Tang Yi aimed his phone camera and took a quick picture of Shao Fei, hoping to keep this memory forever. Sitting upright and leaning towards Shao Fei, he craned his neck slightly so he could kiss his forehead as he set his phone down. There was no reaction, and so Tang Yi slipped out of the covers, quickly scurrying to the bathroom so the cold floor won’t cause him any sort of bother and donning his slippers. He showered and brushed his teeth, letting his hair fall into place and making his way to the bedroom once more. Slipping on a crisp white collared shirt and dress pants, Tang Yi then hurries to the kitchen, where he prepares breakfast. 

Going all out, Tang Yi cooks much more than he usually does. It takes him a while before he realizes that it ended up to be some sort of Western-Asian fusion, and that it was all over the place. From sunnyside up eggs and panfried pork sausages to plain congee with spicy fermented soybeans, orange juice and piping hot oolong tea, Tang Yi’s eyes scan the loaded table in front of him. He thinks that it might of been a little too much, since he’s already reserved dinner at a fancy private restaurant and plans on making a huge picnic lunch. 

Sitting at the table, Tang Yi scrolls through his plans he’s prepared and went over a billion times. Reviewed and visualized like he was some athlete. The countless sleepless nights because he wants everything to be perfect. Everything _has_ to be perfect for his Shao Fei, or then what’s the point? His boyfriend only deserves the best, and only the best.

Eyebrows narrowing, Tang Yi mumbles out the list on his Notes app of what he wanted to do with Shao Fei.

** _Two Year Anniversary To Do List:_ **

  1. _****Cook a big breakfast, prepare the picnic basket _
  2. _Go to the park and relax for a few hours, then eat prepared lunch_
  3. _Make some bets and play some games_
  4. _Eat dinner at the reserved restaurant _
  5. _Watch the stars and the fireworks _
  6. _Optional: Propose _

Proposing seemed like it was a suicide mission. The ring in his pocket might only see the light if Tang Yi isn’t a coward, or else it’ll stay at the back of the drawer until next year. 

Tang Yi bought it just a week ago, while he was out doing some errands with Hong Ye. While she was eating ice cream at her favourite place, he was able to sneak out and buy the golden matching bands a few stores down. Hong Ye only knew that he had to take a call (which was a blatant lie, but all lies from Tang Yi are for the greater good.)

The two golden bands in his hands were polished by some of the greatest crafters in Taiwan, and it costed roughly NT$ 35,000 for both of them. The words ‘_I hope that I can be with you_’ engraved on one ring and ‘_For every year on your birthday_’ engraved on the other. Tang Yi remembers that whole night clearly, with his striped party hat on his head and Shao Fei’s hands clasped tightly together as he said those words. He remembers his heart beating faster and faster, his needs and wants mixing together and he wasn’t sure if it really was love or not.

It’s evident now that he loves Shao Fei and that Shao Fei loves him, there’s no doubt about that. But what about in five years? In ten years? Will Shao Fei love Tang Yi for the rest of their lives, or will they grow apart?

No, absolutely not. They’re not even _married_ yet, all Tang Yi has to worry about is how the day will go. His goal is giving his boyfriend the ring, not internally crying over their unknown future. 

As he’s about to get up, he hears quiet shuffling behind him and then arms wrapping around his shoulders and neck. “Mornin’!” The familiar voice calls out, a bit raspy and rough. 

Turning around and quickly putting his phone face down, Tang Yi wraps his arms around Shao Fei’s waist in return. “You woke up late. Did you sleep well?”

Shao Fei nods, his hair getting messier (if it weren't’ already messy in the first place) and leans down to peck a kiss onto Tang Yi’s cheek. “I did sleep well, but you just woke up early.” He peeks around and glances at Tang Yi’s phone. “What were you doing on your phone?”

Tang Yi evades the question, waving his hand over all of the food that’s getting cold. “Did you not notice all of this food here? I’m flattered that you saw me first, I’m not going to lie there.” He smiles cheekily.

Rolling his eyes, Shao Fei sits down opposite from Tang Yi and starts eating. Grabbing some food, Tang Yi eats as well, but he starts to think about his plans for the day. He doesn’t realize that he’s staring off into space until Shao Fei is waving his hands in front of Tang Yi’s face.

“What are you thinking of?” Shao Fei asks, “And you made so much food, are you sure we can eat all of it?”

“Of course—” Tang Yi says, but he’s cut off by someone he wasn’t expecting to see. Well, two people.

“We’ll take it!” Zhao Zi’s voice rings in the room, and Tang Yi looks at the person next to him. 

Jack with his stupid smile, spinning the keys to the house around his fingers. Tang Yi really should of taken away those keys when Jack quit. “Hey, Ex-Boss. I hope you don’t mind us crashing your breakfast. Zhao Zi was absolutely _starving _this morning, and I just knew you could cook up something for us! You’re so kind for thinking about us!” 

_How the fuck does he know I was going to cook a big breakfast?_ “Of course,” Tang Yi says through gritted teeth, hand tightly grasping his fork and knife and trying not to stab Jack. Sure, they’re ex-boss and ex-right hand man, but that doesn’t mean that Tang Yi won’t hesitate to stab Jack. _I won’t hesitate, bitch._

Zhao Zi slides to the seat next to Shao Fei, and quickly fills up his plate. Jack gives Tang Yi a smirk as he sits next to Tang Yi and does the same. Soon, the majority of the food on the table are all gone, and neither Shao Fei nor Tang Yi got to eat much. _Stay calm, at least I have that picnic basket and dinner reservation._

_At least the rest of the date will be perfect._

(Read: Perfect.)

***

** _Two Year Anniversary To Do List:_ **

  1. _****<strike>Cook a big breakfast, prepare the picnic basket</strike>_
  2. _Go to the park and relax for a few hours, then eat prepared lunch_
  3. _Make some bets and play some games_
  4. _Eat dinner at the reserved restaurant _
  5. _Watch the stars and the fireworks _
  6. _Optional: Propose _

<strike> <strike>  
</strike> </strike>

***

After the stupid amount of dishes and prep, Tang Yi was finally ready to go out with Shao Fei to the park. Thankfully, Jack and Zhao Zi left shortly after intruding, or else Tang Yi would’ve called Hong Ye to scare them off. 

“Where are we going?” Shao Fei asked, eyeing the picnic basket Tang Yi was holding as they exited the house, all fully dressed and ready. Shao Fei wore a simple light blue tee shirt, with a dark blue linen long sleeve shirt over it, as well as beige khakis and white sneakers. His outfit was a little more casual rather than comfy, and Tang Yi guesses that Hong Ye must of really drilled fashion into Shao Fei’s head every time those two go shopping.

Tang Yi, on the other hand, wore his everyday suit and tie, with the usual dress pants and dress shoes. He does suppose that it might be a little weird, since they’re on a date, but his closet is (sadly) uninteresting. 

“W-wait, if we’re on a date, you can’t be wearing that!” Shao Fei says as they start driving. “We _are_ on a date, right?”

“Why can’t I wear this on our date?” Tang Yi asks in return, feigning innocence. “I see nothing wrong with wearing a suit and tie to the park.”

“No, _no_, you are not wearing that to our park date!” Shao Fei pouts and _god_, Tang Yi is weak. 

Bitting his lip, Tang Yi finally caves in after a few minutes of Shao Fei pouting. Driving to the mall that Shao Fei and Hong Ye usually shops at, he lets Shao Fei drag him in. They walk for a few minutes before Shao Fei pulls him into some shop, hurriedly picking out different shirts and pants. He’s surprised; Tang Yi didn’t know that Shao Fei had any interest in clothing. He remembers two years ago, when Shao Fei told him all about Hong Ye’s seaweed dance. 

“Here, put these on,” Shao Fei hands Tang Yi a bunch of clothes and shoved him into a changing room. “We’re not leaving until you look decent.”

It takes a while until Shao Fei is finally nods his head in approval, and handing over a solid black card that Tang Yi doesn’t quite recognize. “Where did you get that card from?” He asks, peeking at the clothes that Shao Fei bought for him. A simple white collared shirt, a black chambray shirt to go over it, dark blue jeans. He at least is allowed to keep his shoes, thankfully. He never knows when he’ll need a knife to stab someone (Jack.)

“Hong Ye gave it to me as a gift.” His boyfriend replies casually, and the two of them walk into the mall’s washroom, where Tang Yi inevitably changes into his new clothes. “I’ve gotten used to being called Sister-In-Law, even though the pronouns are wrong.”

Tang Yi knew Hong Ye and Shao Fei were close, but not to the point where she’ll give him a black credit card (worth... who knows?)

“... so... where to now?” Shao Fei asks, his fashion phase quickly dissapearing and he’s back to his usual, derpy and cute self. “The park, right? Ooh, which one, which one??”

Gulping and pulling at his collar, Tang Yi gently presses his hand against the ring box in his pockets. “You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” He lets out a chuckle when Shao Fei lets out a whine and slumps back into his seat.

Breakfast might of been ruined and they’re behind schedule, but as long as they don’t get side tracked, Tang Yi’s plans should work just how he wanted them to turn out.

***

“What are you doing here?”

Jack is sprawled all over Zhao Zi’s lap, where they sit in Shao Fei and Tang Yi’s spot at the park. The whole red and white blanket is all wrinkled and covered in crumbs, the picnic basket on it’s side and most of the food are gone. Again. 

Swallowing the last bite of _Tang Yi’s_ sandwich, Jack gives his Ex-Boss a cheeky smile. “The question is, what are _you_ doing here? You just ruined my date with Shorty!”

Flabbergasted, Tang Yi tries to wrap his head around the scenario playing out in front of him. “How, _how— _we literally left for two minutes and all the food is gone?” He feels his fingers tick and Shao Fei’s warm hands wrapping around them, trying to calm him down. 

“We’re fast eaters!” Zhao Zi supplies with a mouthful of maki. “And it’s just a coincidence that you happened to come to the same park we’re hanging at!” Gulping down his food, he snaps his fingers and there are stars in his eyes. Uh-oh, he has an idea. Every other idea Zhao Zi has had ended up in absolute chaos, with the last time being they almost got mauled by a group of wolves that some gang leader (who held a grudge against Tang Yi) let out. “We should go on a double date then!”

Before Tang Yi gets to utterly shut down that idea (that’ll completely ruin his plans on the Perfect Two Year Annivesary Date and/or proposing), Shao Fei tugs on Tang Yi’s arm and nods his head erratically. “We’ll love to do that! We can play games at the Arcade nearby or skip rocks at the little pond!”

_No, no no no. This is not how it’s supposed to go, I will not let us be dragged into having a double date with my former right hand man and my boyfriend’s colleague. I will not, I will not—_

“Tang Yi~~!!” Standing on his tip toes, Shao Fei faces his boyfriend so he can nuzzle his nose into Tang Yi’s neck. “Please?” 

_No, no, don’t fall for his cute face, don’t swoon, don’t UWU. This is your time to shine, you need to man up and propose to Shao Fei before you lose your chance!_

“N-nooo...” Tang Yi drawls out, biting his lip and he’s screaming internally. His mind tells him to say yes while he tells himself to wave the offer off and enjoy their date alone.

“Aww...” Shao Fei lets out a little disappointed sound, followed by another puppy pout. 

“... okay.” (He, unfortunately, UWU’d there.)

Shao Fei cheers again and lets go of Tang Yi’s arm to high five Zhao Zi, and Tang Yi hangs his head and regrets all of his life decisions up to this point. Walking up to the former gang leader, Jack pats Tang Yi’s back and smirks cheekily. 

“Maybe next time.” Jack says and Tang Yi tries not to kill him on the spot.

“Sure, next time.” He replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

(Read: Next Time.)

***

** _Two Year Anniversary To Do List:_ **

  1. _****<strike>Cook a big breakfast, prepare the picnic basket <strike></strike></strike>_
  2. _<strike>Go to the park and relax for a few hours, then eat prepared lunch<strike></strike></strike>_
  3. _Make some bets and play some games_
  4. _Eat dinner at the reserved restaurant _
  5. _Watch the stars and the fireworks _
  6. _Optional: Propose _

***

“How much do you bet that Shao Fei won’t be able to eat all of those cookies in less than two minutes?” Jack asks Zhao Zi. All four of them have packed up (mostly Tang Yi) and started walking around the park. They’ve found a bench to sit at, with Jack playing a childish version of Truth or Date (but it’s only dare), Zhao Zi following either Jack or Shao Fei like a lost puppy, and Tang Yi sulking and feeding the ducks some leftover breadcrumbs because he’s too busy distracting himself from the inevitable of getting out of this mess rather than ditching the double date.

”Five bucks, ten if Shao Fei has one left.” Zhao Zi responds, grinning.

”I can eat all of them, just watch me!” Shao Fei exclaims, taking a quick sip of his cola and cracking his knuckles. 

Letting out a sigh, Tang Yi tries to close his eyes and think about how everything went wrong. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, maybe today just wasn’t a good day to go on their date. They could of stayed at home, Netflix and chill, or be in Hong Kong and enjoying his boyfriend’s favourite, steamed honey buns. They could be in the Bahamas, drinking coconut juice right from the shell and enjoying the hot sun at the beach. They could be snuggling together in a tent at some nice mountain, telling each other cheesy jokes and stories as they eat marshmallows by the fire. They could be in South Korea and listening to their shared favourite KPOP group, waving their lightsticks and singing their lungs out at the concert.

They could be anywhere... but they had to be here. 

“Tang Yi, Dare or Dare?” Jack says, waking Tang Yi up from his daydream. 

Scowling, Tang Yi turns his face and rests it on Shao Fei’s shoulder. “No.”

“Yes or yes, I respect your choice but I reject your rejection.”

“_No.”_

“He chooses dare.” Shao Fei laughs, and Tang Yi shoots him a look of utter betrayal. 

“You have to hold hands with Shao Fei for the whole day, even after the game is over. Midnight is the special, lucky time where you can be free.” Jack says it in such a chillax, casual way. It’s like he’s planned this. 

“Absolutely not.”

“You _can_ hold hands with Zhao Zi and I’ll snatch your man.” 

Tang Yi hisses, making a face. Jack definitely planned this out. This is no coincidence that the dyed-red head has planned out all of this. 

Reaching out his hand, Tang Yi grasps ahold of Shao Fei’s hand, all of a sudden feeling nervous. They don’t usually hold hands, especially in public. Sure, they cling onto each other once in a while but Tang Yi knows that Shao Fei isn’t fully confident with PDA, especially with so many people walking back and forth, eyes are always watching them. Would Shao Fei be okay with it, will _he_ be okay with it?

(The answer is: Of course, but Tang Yi just wants to make sure that they do it right.)

(Then again, how can you mess up holding hands?)

“Are you okay with this?” Tang Yi whispers, searching for any signal from Shao Fei to tell him to stop, yet he finds himself being slowly immersed by his boyfriend’s beauty all over again. Slightly messy black hair with one particular strand poking out, dark chocolate brown eyes that remind Tang Yi of Hong Ye’s favourite trees, cute dimples and soft cheeks; plump red lips and an adorable nose that he wants to boop. 

He’s falling in love all over again.

Tang Yi feels Shao Fei shift, moving his hands so he can get a better grip, interlacing their fingers and it makes Tang Yi shiver. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Shao Fei lets out a little noise, a mix of a laugh and giggle, before his lips curve up to smile.

“Okay.”

They stand there, peering into each other’s eyes and not realizing that Jack and Zhao Zi are making weird faces at them while passerby’s stare at them questionably.

“Alright, alright, enough of that cheesy sap. Anymore gross PDA and I’m going to have to call the cops.” Jack snorts, and Zhao Zi gives him a look of confusion. “I take that dare back. Tang Yi, hold onto that plastic goose until we get to the restaurant.”

Blinking, Tang Yi thinks of what the plastic goose could possibly be. “Um, excuse me?” He asks, not realizing that he slips his hand out of Shao Fei’s hand and watches Jack search for something in his bag. Suddenly, Jack tosses him a large plastic goose at him, and Tang Yi fumbles with it and barely catches it.

“Where did you get this?” Zhao Zi asks, inspecting the suspicious goose. Rapping his knuckles against it, a hollow sound echos from it. Bending down, Zhao Zi looks at the bottom of the goose’s foot. “Jack, this was from the garden shop two blocks away! It even has the price tag here!”

“You stole it?” Shao Fei nearly exclaims, alarmed. “You can’t do that, Jack. It’s against the law.”

“I didn’t _steal_ it, I simply borrowed it for educational purposes. I’ll return it after dinner.” Jack rolls his eyes, but in a more playful way. “C’mon, I’m starving.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tang Yi looks at the goose in his arms and then at Jack. “Wait, did you just say dinner? At a restaurant?” _Oh god, no no no!_

Jack cranes his neck and gives Tang Yi yet another smirk. The smirk master, the one and only Jack. “Yup. You made a reservation for _all four of us_, right?”

Shao Fei seems to of instantly forget about Jack stealing the plastic goose, and his eyes widen and he gives Tang Yi an excited smile. “I didn’t know we’re having dinner at a resturant! You’re so kind and thoughtful, Tang Yi.” 

Pulling his lips back and pressing them together, Tang Yi feels his soul leaving his body. _It was supposed to be just the two of us eating, but off I go I guess._

“Anything for you, Meng Shao Fei.”

“And us,” Jack pipes in.

_I swear to god._ “And you two.”

(Read: Anything.)

***

** _Two Year Anniversary To Do List:_ **

      1. _****<strike>Cook a big breakfast, prepare the picnic basket <strike></strike></strike>_
      2. _<strike>Go to the park and relax for a few hours, then eat prepared lunch<strike></strike></strike>_
      3. _<strike>Make some bets and play some games<strike></strike></strike>_
      4. <strike><strike>_Eat dinner at the reserved restaurant _</strike></strike>
      5. _Watch the stars and the fireworks _
      6. _Optional: Propose _

***

“I’m going to be broke by the end of this night.”

So far, Zhao Zi has eaten at least a third of the menu, with Jack eating just over a third. Shao Fei was only able to eat two plates full of food, pouting to himself cause he blamed all of the cookies he ate two hours ago. Tang Yi only ate one plate, because he was too busy internally raging that Jack and Zhao Zi (mostly Jack) ruined most of the date night. He can’t believe he had to bring in the huge plastic goose inside with him while he got confused stares from the workers and other customers. He cannot believe that it rests on his lap while he eats his spicy chow mein. 

Things seem to of taken a turn halfway through the meal. As Tang Yi was drinking his (piping hot) oolong tea, a waiter accidentally bumped into his elbow, causing the tea to spill all over him and ruining his clothes (and his abs.)

Shao Fei ended up nearly crying as he rushes Tang Yi into the washroom stall and tries to take off the clothes he bought for Tang Yi as soon as he could. “No, we’re not doing it here! You and your abs are in danger and I cant’ let these NT$700 clothes go to waste!”

After a lot of accidental bumps and way too much skin contact, Shao Fei takes off his blue long sleeved button up shirt and puts makes Tang Yi wear it. It’s a size too small and Tang Yi feels his chest pressing way too much to the fabric. “We can just go to the car and change there.” Shao Fei murmurs, and Tang Yi all of a sudden has a brilliant idea. _We can leave the restaurant, leaving Jack and Zhao Zi while Shao Fei and drive off I to the sunset and I propose to him!_

Maybe the date will be saved. 

“Let’s go then, we don’t have any time to waste.” Tang Yi says, gently grabbing Shao Fei’s wrist and guiding him out of the restaurant’s washroom. Keeping an eye out, Tang Yi makes his way though the restaurant and making sure Jack and Zhao Zi are distracted. Shao Fei follows him and soon, after a minute of anxiety, they make their way outside and to the car. Entering, Tang Yi takes off Shao Fei’s shirt and slides on his white collared dress shirt, fixing on his tie. Looking at his pants, he decides that he doesn’t want to risk it, and leaves it as it is.

They pull out of the restaurant and drive for a little while, the distinct radio noise filling the background as Shao Fei rambles on about his latest obsession about bonsais. Tang Yi tries his best to pay attention, but ends up planning out his new plan. With the ring still in his pocket, all he has to do is wait for the right moment to propose and maybe give Shao Fei some roses and then he’ll say yes and—

“Oh my god, what happened?”

Tang Yi blinked, “Huh?”

“Y-you just banged your head against the steering wheel?!” Shao Fei carefully presses his hand against Tang Yi’s forehead. “It’s not bleeding, thankfully. But why did you do that?”

_I should of gotten roses. Everyone proposes with roses. Literally, how could I not think of that?!_ “There was a bug.”

The rest of the drive was quiet, other than Twice’s Fancy playing in the background and the cars outside humming. Arriving to the park where they met two years ago (they were running a few laps together, plus Tang Yi getting grazed by a bullet. Good times,) Tang Yi grabs the red and white blanket and leads Shao Fei to the middle of the field.

Setting the blanket down, he urges for Shao Fei to lay down first. Tang Yi then takes a seat, looking around to make sure that Jack nor Zhao Zi had followed them. In the middle of his search, Shao Fei ends up pulling him down by the arm, and the two of them stare up at the stars above them. With both arms wrapped around Tang Yi’s arm, Shao Fei snuggles beside his boyfriend. 

With the ring only a few inches away and the opportunity waiting for him to take it, Tang Yi feels his body being filled with anxiety and excitement. _Now, do it now! _His mind screams. Taking in a deep breath, he sits up and opens his mouth to speak. “Do you know what else is beautiful?” Tang Yi asks, cringing a bit on the inside and outside.

Shao Fei pushes himself off of the group, sitting upright and titling his head slightly. “You?” His blank face turns into a cheesy grin and Tang Yi silently ‘awws’. 

“No, if I had my uno reverse card, I’d use it on you.” Tang Yi says, before standing up and lifting Shao Fei with him. Swallowing, Tang Yi pats the side of his pocket and feels the ring right there.

_Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

“Meng Shao Fei...” Tang Yi starts, “There has been something I’ve been meaning to tell you...”

A beat of silence, and Shao Fei stays quiet, observing Tang Yi. 

“I’ve been thinking and thinking of this for days, weeks, months. I think it’s finally time for me too say it. I—“

A loud honk could be heard, shocking both of them. To Tang Yi’s utter surprised and disappointment, Jack and Zhao Zi ride at them on Jack’s motorcycle, with Zhao Zi waving his hands erratically. 

_Fuck, shit, damn it!_ The former gang leader’s insides churn and he feels a mix of anger and anxiety spike, and he’s not sure what he wants to do now. He finds his legs moving on it’s own, towards the motorcycle and his whole body twitches. Zhao Zi gets off first and runs to Shao Fei, leaving Jack and Tang Yi by themselves. 

“W-what? Why do you keep interrupting? Why, why do you keep coming out of nowhere and ruining everything?” Tang Yi says, and irritation and anger builds up. “God, Jack, can’t you leave us alone? Just for one day?” He’s desperate, he’s spent so much time working for this perfect day. So many sleepless nights and countless of hours planning this one special date.

“Flowers. I got flowers.” Jack says, and Tang Yi stops talking, wincing in confusion. He looks down at Jack’s hands, which held a large bouquet of red roses. As Tang Yi carefully takes the bouquet of roses out of Jack’s hand, Jack leans against his motorcycle and signs deeply. “Ex-Boss, do you know what would of happened if Shorty and I didn’t interrupt?”

Slowly, Tang Yi shakes his head. 

“God, you both are so dense.” Jack coughs into his elbow. “Shao Fei loves you, Tang Yi. Everyday he babbles to Zhao Zi and says that he loves you. _You_. He loves you the way you are, not some ‘perfect god’ or ‘perfect try to hard’ you. He loves all of you, not the you that you were trying to be today. Did you not notice? Everytime you did something unlike you, Shao Fei made this sort of face. Maybe you didn’t see it, or maybe the readers didn’t catch it, but everytime you looked away, Shao Fei gave Zhao Zi this look.

He wanted to spend his whole day with the you he knows, not some perfect super version of you. I came to save your ass, by being annoying and letting Shao Fei see that you aren’t exactly perfect, and letting him see the real you. The grown ass man baby who gives longing, gross love eyes to him and who would do anything for him.”

Taking a deep breath, Tang Yi glances at Shao Fei for a brief second, before back at Jack. 

“Go to him, propose like how _you_ would, not what you’ve planned. Nothing always works as planned.” Jack’s voice rings in Tang Yi’s ears, and it feels like it kindly slapped him in the face.

“T-thanks.” Tang Yi nods, and then turns around, running to Shao Fei.

Zhao Zi glances between Shao Fei and Tang Yi for a brief second, before scurrying back to his boyfriend, leaving the two alone. “Good luck,” He says as he pats Tang Yi’s shoulder, and then distant footsteps are followed.

“Um, I haven’t thought this out well, and I’m really rushing this all, but,” Tang Yi pauses, awkwardly handing Shao Fei the bouquet of roses. “for you.”

Letting out a small gasp, Shao Fei smiles at Tang Yi, and Tang Yi feels his shoulders relax, tension leaving his body. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Tang Yi whispers, “You’re always so beautiful.”

Gulping, Tang Yi tightens his hands and shoves his hands into his pocket. “Meng Shao Fei, we’ve been dating for two years. For these two years, twenty four months or a hundred and four weeks, you’ve never failed to make me laugh and love. I can’t imagine spending my life without you, and I want to be with you for every second, every step of the way. I want you to be apart of every chapter in my life. So, Meng Shao Fei...”

Going down on one knee, Tang Yi pulls out the ring box from his pocket and opens it, revealing the gold ring for Shao Fei, and only Shao Fei. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, _yes_. A thousand times yes!” Shao Fei instantly says, with no hesitation in his voice, “Oh my god, Tang Yi, I’ve been waiting for this moment, I’ve been thinking of it for so long?! Our two year anniversary, and this, _this_, this is the best thing I could’ve asked for. It’s not even my birthday or anything, but..” He goes quiet as Tang Yi slips on the golden band onto his slim fingers, and Tang Yi pulls out his ring so Shao Fei can do the same. 

With both of their rings on, Shao Fei jumps into Tang Yi’s arms, holding onto him like he’s scared to lose him, before peppering kisses all over him. Tang Yi does the same, spinning Shao Fei around and kisses him fully on the lips, savouring the sweet moment. 

“I love you.” Tang Yi whispers, voice sincere and not like how he rehearsed. It was all of him who said it, not the perfect version he was going for. No one is perfect, but that’s okay. “I love you, Shao Fei.”

“I love you too, Tang Yi.” Shao Fei responds, and they close in the distance for another kiss. 

That kiss felt perfect. 

(Read: Perfect.)

***

** _Two Year Anniversary To Do List:_ **

      1. _****<strike>Cook a big breakfast, prepare the picnic basket <strike></strike></strike>_
      2. _<strike>Go to the park and relax for a few hours, then eat prepared lunch<strike></strike></strike>_
      3. _<strike>Make some bets and play some games<strike></strike></strike>_
      4. _<strike>Eat dinner at the reserved restaurant <strike></strike></strike>_
      5. _<strike>Watch the stars and the fireworks <strike></strike></strike>_
      6. _Optional: Propose ✔️_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll fix/edit this later, but I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> I barely made it past the deadline, I’m so exhausted XDD
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!!


End file.
